This application claims the priority of German application No. 100 17 493.0, filed Apr. 7, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a component with an inner fabric and to process for producing the component.
EP 531 473 B1 discloses a process for producing a component in which a plurality of layers of a polymer fabric are laid one on top of the other and subsequently are partially melted under a pressure above atmospheric pressure. As a result, the fibers of the fabric bond, so that a monolithic component is formed from the layers of fabric in the manner of a sintered body. The component can be used in particular (1) as the final form of a molding, for example, a panelling part such as a boot lid, an engine bonnet, and the like, and/or (2) as a semifinished product for the subsequent production of a molding. However, a component of this type tears relatively easily in the region of the individual layers of fabric and is relatively expensive to produce. In order that the respective fibers are melted only at their surface, the temperature control for this process is very complex and consequently expensive. This applies in particular when there are many layers of fabric, as with components having a large layer thickness, since the fibers in the center must of course absorb sufficient heat.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process and a component produced by it that has a greater stability and possibly can be produced at lower cost.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.